twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Sewers: Left To Be Dead
Sewers Is the first episode of Left To Be Dead Plot Synopsis Sarita wake's up from her bed she notice's a lot of traffic she leave's for work, Charlie waves goodbye Sarita look's and he's gone well its not like that anymore now you got Walker's lurking and a lot of pepole are dieing and it's only day 5 Sarita found a group that she was happy of it only had eight pepole includeing her so it wasn't big they had a small cabin in the woods Sarita asked Mark who was their leader to go get some fire wood with Holly, Mark agreed Sarita and Holly go out with two guns and a axe to get some wood Seth said he snipe their postion just in case something bad go's on Holly wasn't happy as her boyfriend had to spy on her just to keep them safe but she put up with it so then they went off to the misty forest they only saw a few walkers nothing big Holly killed most of them and chopped a few tree's it lured some walkers over so Sarita axed one, Walkers Corned Holly without her knowing she was shooting them with her last few bullets she pulled out the axe to defend her self then a Walker came pulling her down and then Devouring her Sarita was horrorfired Seth shot the walker only for Holly To get up and then fall back down and die to her wounds Sarita ran back to the cabin seth kept shooting the walkers John and Logan came out and started shooting them as well with their glocks, Mark Was wondering why their a lot of noise coming from outside and went out only to see a Holly as a walker Mark Came out looking daunted Sarita made it back but had to put down holly Sarita was upset Seth came to pat her on the back gunshot's are heard in the distance by a man Called doug protecting a unkowned Man, John aid's their Battle Mitchell and Logan Run into the Woods After John, Seth Mark and Sarita stay to bury Holly, Doug helps the man and a Girl The girl speaks to them calling her self Tara and the man Victor and the boy Doug, Victor Shoot's John Mitchell and Logan catch up but it's too late they brawl in a gun fight Tara get's shot and Victor leaves with a bitten Doug, Seth and Sarita come into the Lake and find John's Body being washed away Sarita is shocked First Holly and now John!, Doug trips and walker's catch up devouring Tara run's back to help him but is to late their is ton's of walkers Tara shoots one and then try's again only to notice she has no Ammo left Victor Managed to get away atleast we don't think Tara Did Sarita and the other's manage to get back we heard gunshots again probally Victor as we didn't see him ever again, Mark was crying on his knees near holly's body we decided to the bury her that day and John so we'll never froget them. Credits * Sarita * John * Holly * Mark * Seth * Mitchell (No Lines) * Logan * Victor * Doug * Tara * Charlie (Flashback Only) Deaths *Charlie (Confirmed Fate) *Holly (Alive and Zombified) *Doug *Tara (Presumed Dead) *John *11 Walkers Trivia Last Appearance Of Holly Last Appearance Of John Last Appearance Of Charlie